


Anger sometimes is not as furious as fire, but weeps like rain

by quietdetective



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Hurt with no Comfort, i don't fucking know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: I'm sorry I'm depressed.Also Tumblr is quietdetective? At least till I get rid of the stupid fetish stuff on here.





	Anger sometimes is not as furious as fire, but weeps like rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm depressed.  
> Also Tumblr is quietdetective? At least till I get rid of the stupid fetish stuff on here.

  
“No no no no! I can’t fucking take this anymore Jeremiah Heere!” Michael practically screamed, his hands buried in his curls as he tugged on the locks. Jeremy stared at Michael, unsure of how to help. He was always able to help Michael during his panic attacks, but he never caused them before. “I can’t take you pulling me around like this! Like it doesn’t matter how I feel, cause I’ll just forgive you anyway!”

Jeremy tried to reach out towards Michael, but his hand was smacked away. Michael has his face down, hands in his hair with his glasses cleanched in one, tears running off his face at a rapid pace. His breathing kept being interrupted with hiccups and sobs. Jeremy could feel his own breaths start to shorten, but he tried to stay calm. This wasn’t about him. It was about Michael.

"I know I have dependency issues and I rely on you a lot, but I try to make sure it doesn't affect you! And it's not your fault! But when you ignore your friend for weeks on end without telling him why, or when you make up never hang out with him anymore cause you have new shinier friends, it hurts!" Michael yelled, tears streaming down his face. Jeremy knew of Michael's issues, and he always promised to help when he could. They both has shitty mental health, but it was no excuse. Jeremy, as unintentional a sister it was, abandoned Michael again, after promising to never do it again. 

 

"Michael please let me explain-" Jeremy started, trying so hard. He didn't want to make a shitty apology, making it all about himself, but it was so hard. He didn't mean to. But he did and he hurt his closest friend. Michael didn't deserve that, he always tried his hardest to be a good friend despite his life and health, and how did Jeremy repay him? By leaving him alone in a bathroom after saying something he knew would hurt. After being forgiven despite it? Ignoring him in favour of other people, not even giving him the time of day at times, or just blowing him off thinking he'd understand. "It wasn't okay for me to do that. It wasn't. But please. I know I don't deserve it but please forgive me" Jeremy tried. 

"I don't know if I can" Michael said it so quietly, Jeremy nearly missed it. "How often are you gonna do this? Its hard. On both of us. Is it a good idea to even be friend when we keep hurting each other? I'm holding you back. And I don't want to." Michael had calmed down, tears still running down his face and small hiccups interrupting his speech, but what he was saying struck a core in Jeremy. He didn't want to lose Michael. "I don't want to keep you in a place where you aren't happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm über depressed rn so expect more updates maybe cause when I get like this I find writing a lot easier. Its stupid. Also tell me if you want more. Cause y'know. Validation


End file.
